


The Demon Blaine Anderson

by fhartz91



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Blood, Demons, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, mention of Kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt walks around the dangerous city late at night, unaware that he is being protected by a powerful demon, who is as much predator as he is protector.</p><p>(Character death does not refer to Kurt or Blaine. Warning for minor violence and blood, and mention of brief Kadam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Blaine Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘kindred’ (with a touch of ‘imprint’)
> 
> While a lot of us are writing meet-cutes and what not, I decided I wanted a first meeting AU that was more like a Grimm’s fairy tale - sweet and beautiful, but also kind of bloody.

The demon that lurked through the city streets at night imprinted on Kurt when he was but a boy of ten. He watched from the cracks in the sidewalk and the crevices between the red bricks of the alley walls as Kurt strolled through the park alone at night – head held high, bold, fearless, and full of a power he never imagined he carried.

Kurt’s skin glowed in the moonlight; he looked like a son of fairies and angels.

One night, Kurt sensed he was being followed and peered into the dark.

The demon caught a glimpse of Kurt’s heavenly blue eyes and saw his own future.

They had a connection. They were meant for one another.

Kurt would make the demon whole.

From that evening on, the demon followed Kurt everywhere, sometimes taking the form of a mammoth dog with cruel silver fangs and silent footsteps. He shadowed Kurt - protected him from both harm and love. When the boy prayed at night, the demon heard, and did all in his power to make the boy every wish come true.

The demon became so blinded by his obsession for Kurt that one man accidentally slipped past the demon’s defenses and Kurt, lonely for human company, fell almost instantly in love.

The man’s name was Adam. He wasn’t much of a human, but he would make Kurt happy.

The demon could have let Kurt go, but that sort of selflessness was not in his nature. He could have waited for the two lovers to split apart, but the demon did not have it within him to be patient. The demon could not change who was, not even for this boy that he wanted. So, on the night when Kurt and Adam decided to express their love for one another, the demon set upon them. He waited in the shadows for just the right moment – for when Kurt’s lover carefully removed Kurt’s clothing and revealed his gorgeous body to the night. And when the man moved to lie upon Kurt’s body and kiss his lips, the demon leapt on Adam and ripped his throat out, spraying Kurt with his blood, staining his perfect angelic skin a putrid red.

The sight of it broke poor Kurt, stealing away his voice, rendering him unable to scream or speak, but he had no need since the demon spoke for him.

“Hello, gorgeous,” the demon said, sliding from the shape of the dog to one of a human, a more palatable one than Adam.

Kurt’s lips trembled, his blue eyes blown open, displaying more of that future that the demon so longed for. He focused on Kurt’s lips as they tried to make words, and the demon began to understand.

“Who am I?” he asked with a dramatic flourish in his rough voice. “You can call me Blaine, since my true name is one of many syllables and probably unpronounceable to you.” Kurt followed the man’s movements, his naked body bathing in the moonlight, eyes too wide to be human and changing from red to black to gold in the dim light. “We are kindred spirits, you and I,” the demon said, his lips splitting into a harsh grin, full of triumph. “We share a similar destiny. There is purity in you that my body craves…” He pulled closer to Kurt, his forked tongue slipping past his lips to collect the blood off Kurt’s body. “I have followed you for many years,” Blaine whispered, “and now you are mine….all mine…”


End file.
